


when you're old enough

by trusteachother



Series: A Song of Ice and Drabbles [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trusteachother/pseuds/trusteachother
Summary: Daenerys' forces seem to have flooded Winterfell with people. The most prominent of the group: the Dothraki, known for their vicious ways, which make Sansa's skin crawl.day 5: protection





	when you're old enough

  
The soldiers that didn’t guard Daenerys Targaryen remained camped outside, but everywhere she went she seemed to encounter an Unsullied passing by.

 

 

She had heard they had been trained to be merciless, but that didn’t frighten her as long as Daenerys was on their side. It had also reached her ears that they had been cut when they were children, so they didn’t possess the deadly lust of common men. They barely looked at her when she walked through the halls.

 

 

Those who made her feel unsafe where the Dothraki. Bran had been fascinated with them when he was little. They were violent and untamed, famous for how they destroyed cities, killed children and raped women.

 

 

On the first night at Winterfell, one of them had touched her hair and whispered something in his mother tongue. _Valsh ver_. Sansa could only shiver.

 

 

The remainder of the man was fresh in her mind for some reason, perhaps because the halls were suspiciously empty and it was only noon.

 

 

Her tired feet were taking her to Jon’s chambers but she acted like it was just a sisterly visit. She missed him, even now that he was back, and selfishly wanted every second alone with him she could steal before he had to leave again.

 

 

She turned to bid Brienne leave when she was about to reach her half-brother’s door but remembered belatedly that she already had. Instead of her loyal companion, the Dothraki that touched her at the feast smirked at her. He was so close he could grab her at any second.

 

 

But Jon’s door was nearer, and her hand was almost on the handle when another one of those savages grabbed her by the wrist.

 

 

It was not the time to ask the gods why they punished her so, but to scream out for help. Jon’s name almost caressed her throat and echoed loud and clear down the hall.

 

 

She needed not to fight back and demand her body things it could not give for Jon opened the door in a second, Longclaw in hand and painted the grey walls red with the men’s blood.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is a bit abrupt but oh well. also, valsh ver means northern wolf x


End file.
